Prova Idiota, Cola Problemática
by Konaxchan
Summary: Uma certa garota esqueceu de estudar para uma certa prova; Um gênio preguiçoso é a sua salvação. O que pode acontecer? / Oneshot / ShikaTema /


x Prova Idiota, Cola Problemática x

x **Prova Idiota, Cola Problemática **x

**Nota: **Essa fic retrata uma situação de "coisas muito feias" que não se deve fazer em casa, **só na escola**. Mentira, mentira D; Queridos leitores, esses personagens são ninjas e podem colar à vontade, ta legal?

Boa Leitura.

Final de ano na Faculdade de Konoha (N/A: Nome original, não?). Todos já cansados de tantas provas e trabalhos.

Somente mais um mês para aquela prisão acabar. Todos já estavam bastante preparados para a prova final que haveria naquele dia. Preparados e bastante ansiosos.

Todos, menos uma certa Sabaku que faltara a aula em que marcaram tal prova.

- Merda... - Batia impacientemente a perna. (N/A: Sabe, aqueles tiques nervosos)

- "Merda, o Gaara não me avisou que tinha prova... Idiota!" - Pensava enquanto via a professora se aproximando com a prova em mãos, pronta para ser entregue à garota.

- Tudo bem, garota? – Pergunta um menino com um rabo de cavalo alto, que sentava ao seu lado.

- Ahn? Sim, tudo ótimo. – Disse meio seca.

- Você está bem, parece nervosa? – Pergunta com uma cara de tédio, o gênio preguiçoso da turma, Nara Shikamaru.

- Falei que estou bem, garoto! – Ela pega a prova das mãos da professora e a coloca sobre a mesa. – "Tsc, eu não sei nada!" – Pensava batendo o lápis no papel.

- "Hmm, não deve ter estudado" – Pensa Shikamaru pegando a sua prova e olhando para a frente. Desvia o olhar para o papel, pega sua caneta e lê a primeira questão. – "Aff, eu sei essa resposta, mas é muito grande... Saco, é muita coisa pra escrever." – Pensa.

Pouco mais de 10 minutos depois do início da prova, Temari conseguira responder algumas das primeiras perguntas, por conhecimento, porém o resto parecia grego.

- "Maldito Gaara!" – Olha para o irmão que sentava na sua frente. Nem pensa direito resolve dar um chute na cadeira do menino, aproveitando a desatenção da professora.

- O que você tem na cabeça? – Vira discretamente para trás, lançando um olhar mortal para a irmã.

- Nada! Esse é o problema! – Fala, irritada, devolvendo o olhar do garoto. – Nanico, não me avisou da prova! – Sussurra.

- Humf... – Ele hesita um pouco, nota que a irmã estava nervosa. Resolve não irritá-la mais ainda e vira para frente.

...

Olha para a direita. Para a esquerda. Todos de cabeça baixa, escrevendo. Com exceção de um garoto que parecia mais estar dormindo na classe ao seu lado.

- "O Nara preguiçoso..." – Pensa. – "Ele deve ser bem inteligente" – Sorri.

- "Problemático... Pra que escrever? As provas deviam ser de marcar..." – Pensava, cansado. Ele sente algo leve batendo em sua cabeça. – Bolinha de papel. – Deduz. Olha na direção de origem da bolinha e acaba encontrar um par de olhos verde escuro, irritados.

- Garoto, me passe suas respostas! – Ordena.

- Nem pensar... Aff – Vira novamente, deitando sobre a classe.

- Idiota! – Joga algo mais pesado.

- Uma borracha? – Olha para a Sabaku novamente. – O que é, problemática?

- Problemática é a mãe! Me passe as respostas, idiota! – Ordena novamente, mais irritada.

- Não... Que saco, ninguém mandou não estudar!

- Tsc, eu estudei, só quero confirmar as respostas. – Sorri, irônica.

- Não, vai sobrar pra mim depois. Tsc. – Vira novamente.

- Grr, idiota! – Olha para a professora e pega algo um pouco mais pesado.

Ouve-se um grande barulho de algo se chocando com uma cabeça, depois caindo no chão. A professora, assustada, olha para o local.

Fita uma Temari muito bem comportada "fazendo" a prova e um Shikamaru vermelho massageando a cabeça.

- Silêncio aí, Senhor Nara! – Fala.

- Sim, professora. - Diz, constrangido.

A professora vira de costas para ele, voltando a explicar uma questão para um aluno.

Temari se controlava para não rir alto. Batendo levemente com a mão na classe.

- Você me atirou um livro, sua louca?! – Pergunta ele.

- Você pediu! – Diz, com um sorriso superior.

- Qual questão você quer, para parar de me atormentar, saco? – Fala, levemente irritado.

- Hmm, todas? – Sorri, sapeca. (N/A: Eu acho isso tãao kawaii -)

Ao ver o sorriso da garota, o Nara também sorri. Mesmo contra seus princípios passa discretamente a prova para a loira.

- Valeu! – Agradece, sorrindo.

- Humf... – Vira para frente.

Temari corre a vista pelo papel em suas mãos. O aperta com força. Amassa e joga com toda a força na cabeça de Shikamaru.

- ITAA! – Reclama ao sentir o papel batendo com força na sua cabeça (oca). – De novo? – Olha para a Sabaku. – O que foi, problemática, eu já lhe dei a prova!

- Tá tudo bem branco, idiota! – Fala.

- Você não pediu escrita. – Sorri, irônico. (N/A: Aprendeu com queem? )

- Baka! – Joga uma caneta.

- Já foi bolinha, borracha, livro, a minha prova e a caneta, tá faltando algo mais pra jogar em mim? Aff! – Desvia o olhar, cansado.

- Minha mão, idiota! – Fala brava. – Ufa... – Suspira, tentando se acalmar.

- Isso, se você não se acalmar vai ser ruim pra

- pra você. – Completa Temari.

- Sim, pra mim. Por quê?! – Vira para ela, assustado.

- Eu pedi cola e você me deu – Sorri, vitoriosa. – Passar cola também é proibido... – Olha para o teto, o ignorando.

- Tss... Garota problemática... – Vira o rosto.

- Merda. – Bate com a testa na mesa e assim fica, apoiada com a cabeça da mesa e olhando para o chão. – Por causa da sua burrice, eu não consegui resposta nenhuma!

- Que saco. Burrice, não.

- Seu preguiçoso! – Fala. Pega sua prova na mão e entrega para ele.

- Pra que isso? – Pergunta, entediado.

- Responde.

- O que?

- Responde a minha prova, bebezão!

- Eu não! Que problemático! Porque você não...? – Para de falar ao notar que ela não estava prestando a atenção nele.

- Gaara... – Ela cutucava o irmão. – Gaara! – Ela o puxa pela camisa e acaba notando que ele estava dormindo.

Aproveita que ele não está mais caído sobre a prova e aproveita para lê-la.

- Não respondeu nada também... Bando de ignorante! – Fala, irritada. Larga o irmão sem o mínimo de cuidado.

Se atira para trás na cadeira, cruzando os braços. Olha para Shikamaru.

- Acabou? – Pergunta, seca.

- Sim, toma. – Ele se estica e entrega a prova para a Sabaku que a pega com um lindo sorriso ansioso.

- Yoshi. – Senta e levanta a prova na altura dos olhos. Olha a pergunta onde o Nara respondera, e lá havia escrito:

_"Escrever é problemático. Se vira. _

_Ass.: Shikamaru"_

O sorriso de Temari deu lugar à uma veia saltando em sua testa. Olhou com um olhar fusilante para o Nara, que a fitava bobamente. (N/A: Bobamente?)

- SEU IDIOTA! – Grita, ignorando a classe em silêncio. – POR QUE VOCÊ É TÃO INÚTIL? – Se levanta da classe, irritada.

- Não sou eu que fico pedindo cola porque esqueci de estudar! – Grita também, se levantando.

- Esqueci de estudar o caramba! – Grita – Você também fica fazendo brincadeiras quando preciso que você me passe cola!

- Eu te passei, não passei?! Não reclama, problemática! O problema é meu se eu não escrevo nas provas!

- Por isso que você é um preguiçoso inútil! Se eu tivesse estudado já de umilharia!

- Humilharia é com "H", barulhenta! – Eles se aproximam cada vez mais, todos na sala já olhavam para eles.

- E como você sabe que eu falei ou não com "H", bebezão preguiçoso?!

- EU NÃO SEI! EU CHUTEI!

- CHUTOU ERRADO! – Gritavam ignorando a tudo e a todos.

- Com licença! – Diz uma voz autoritária atrás deles. Os dois fitam o autor da mesma.

- P-Professora? – Falam juntos com um sorriso amarelo. A professora sorri, sádica.

...

Mais tarde, na detenção...

- Idiota! Me fez ir pra detenção! – Fala a Sabaku sentada de costas para ele.

- Aff... Eu também estou, problemática. – Fala o Nara, também virado de costas para ela.

Os dois foram obrigados a sentarem um de frente para o outro, mas suas rivalidades não permitiam, então resolveram virar suas costas para outro e assim permanecer até o sinal bater.

- Você é irritante! – Diz Temari.

- Você se irrita por qualquer coisa... – Fala em um suspiro.

- Preguiço e inútil! – Vira a cara para o lado, olhando com o canto dos olhos para ele.

- Desinformada. – Vira também.

- IDIOTA!

- PROBLEMÁTICA!

Silêncio... Os dois viram os rostos para a frente.

- Shikamaru... – O chama, com o rosto inclinado.

- Que bom, finalmente me chamou pelo nome. – Dá um sorriso. – O que é?

- Hmm – Sorri. – Você acha que eu sou idiota? – Pergunta, fazendo bico sem que ele note.

- Aff... Isso é uma pegadinha? – Pergunta. Temari se impulsiona para trás, batendo com suas costas nas dele, o empurrando. – Que saco... – Coça a nuca – Nem um pouco idiota, tá bom?

- Que bom – Sorri.

- E eu... sou problemático? – Pergunta, um pouco corado.

- Sim – Fala rapidamente.

- Você podia tentar ser mais gentil, sabia? – Fala, olhando para trás.

- Eu tentei – Dá os ombros.

- Então você também é idiota... – Fala baixo, desviando o olhar para um canto no chão.

- Como é que é?! – Pula na cadeira.

- Idioota... – Cantarola.

- Vai pagar por isso, Nara! – Ela se vira de repente, e se surpreende ao notar que Shikamaru a encarava, também virado para ela.

- O-O que você tá fazendo? – Pergunta, um pouco corada.

- Olhando pra você, por quê? – Fala despreocupado.

- Então pára! – Ela fala. Seus rostos estavam cada vez mais pertos. Ambos corados sentiam as respirações um do outro.

- Por quê? Está te incomodando? – Pergunta cada vez mais perto dos lábios dela.

- S-Sim! – Ela recua um pouco, abaixando a cabeça e fechando os olhos. Shikamaru fita o jeito da garota e seus impulsos o mandam insistir.

Temari, sem poder ver o que acontecia, sentiu uma mão trêmula pegando em seu queixo. Esta levantou delicadamente o rosto da garota.

Shikamaru aproximou seus rostos e perguntou novamente:

- Estou te incomodando? – Com um sorriso bobo.

- Não, idiota... – Fala baixo e levemente corada.

- Que bom... – Ele avança seu rosto e toca seus lábios nos da Sabaku, em um beijo tímido.

Assim ficam, de olhos fechado e aproveitando o momento. Temari abre lentamente os olhos e se afasta. Fita os olhos da Shikamaru.

- Posso te perguntar uma coisa? – Pergunta a garota olhando para ele.

- S-Sim.

- Por que você fez isso? – Arqueia uma sobrancelha e sorri.

O Nara fica completamente vermelho e tem como única reação virar rapidamente as costas para a Sabaku. A baixa a cabeça e fala baixo.

- Por que eu quis, que saco. – Tenta manter seu jeito sempre entediado.

- Hmm – Temari sorri maliciosamente. – Shikamaru... Você nunca tinha beijado, ne? – Pergunta sem se importar com a cor vermelha que o Nara adquiria a cada palavra.

- P-P-Por que pergunta, problemática? – Abaixa mais ainda a cabeça, com as mãos sobre as pernas.

Ela novamente abre um sorri sapeca.

- Foi bastante kawaii da sua parte, só isso, bebezão... – Ela pega sua mochila e se levanta da cadeira.

- Onde vai? – Ele pergunta, um pouco mais calmo.

- Embora, o sinal bateu à tempos! – Fala apontando para a porta.

- Então – Também pega sua mochila – Posso ir junto? – Pergunta desviando o olhar do dela.

Ela o olha e sorri, superior.

- Sem problemas! – Um de seus mais lindos e raros sorrisos.

Ele corresponde o sorriso. Começam a andar nos corredores, em silêncio. Suas casas eram próximas uma da outra, então os dois vão juntos.

Na metade do caminho, o Nara, incomodado com a falta de assunto chama a garota.

- Temari...

- Fala. – Diz, olhando singelamente para ele.

- Promete que estuda para a próxima prova? – Sorri.

Temari cora e dá uma risada, alegre. O empurra, resmungando um último e mais carinhoso:

- Idiota...

**x **FIM **x **

Outro one shot da Kona-chan aqui! Espero que tenham gosta, tive esta louca idéia de cola em uma aula de geografia :B

Não, eu não colei, por mais absurdo que pareça eu estudo pras minhas provinhas


End file.
